Second Chance book: 1
by Yomi-Ryoken
Summary: What if Shepard had some help from some one who believed her from the start. what if this help had secrets it didn't even knew it had. what if it had a connection to the reapers themselves. well that's a lot of what ifs. so you'll have to read to find out wont you.
1. A New Life

**Second chances.**

 **OK this is the first story i've made. well the first one i'm counting. i had made a chapter for a silent hill story a few years back. but it was horrible. hell i made it in notepad. Now i have put more effort in this one but it is still most likely shit. my school didn't have creative writing classes. So my writing skill isn't the best so please give it the benefit of the doubt before attacking it. i will accept helpful criticism. but hate and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. if it's bad tell me in a civials way like a normal fucking person.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Mass effect. that right goes to Bioware and EA.**

"Owww". I groaned as my head felt like a soccer player use it for a ball. As i looked around in confusion because i had no clue where i was at. The last thing i remember was driving down the highway and hearing honking then there was blackness. But i saw green everywhere i looked…. well green and white. As i struggled to my feet and to get my bearings i realized that i felt heavier than i should not much but just enough to realized it. I look down at my chest to try and see why i was heavier. I was in a black with crimson striped armor. Well it looked like armor but i'm not sure. Bamm! I heard sending me diving behind cover. I looked around freaking out trying to find where the shot came from. What scared the shit out of me was Saren Arterius. You know the fucking main baddie from Mass Effect. Like what the fuck am i in some shitty self-insert story for Mass Effect? But i digress i stayed hidden and watch Saren order the geth around.I tried to listen to what he said but i was to far away. He then left and the geth he was talking to dispersed to set the bombs. I tried to sneak around the geth. But sadly a geth saw me and all hell unleashed on my sorry ass. I scrambled for cover again and grab the old pistol my dad gave me when i started training for the army, Why it was on me i have no clue. But damn was i happy it was. I stood up to take a shot and manage to get a shot off before a geth shot me in the chest. It through on my back.

I groaned in pain and scraped at my chest looking for a wound but there was nothing there so my armor must have shields or something. I struggled to my feet and look at the geth i shot it was dead on the ground with a bullet clean through its head. I looked at it in shock for a few seconds I mean i'm no bad shot i've gone to the shooting range enough to be a decent shot with pistols. But that must of been a fluke that shot hit it dead in its face thing. without taking the time to get a steady shot. Hell my hands where and are shaking like crazy. But i then heard yelling and realized that Shepard should be on there way here. I panicked and look for a place to hide but saw something that made my blood run cold. The geth that shot me had set the bomb a few feet from me to go off in 30 seconds then it ran in shepherds direction. " Oh, you have got to fucking kidding me! " I growled to myself. " I'm not cut out for this shit. I then dashed for the bomb. When i got to the bomb i riped of the the cover and started pulling wires." Now i'll admit that i have no clue what im doing im just pulling wires out left and right. " **DETONATION IN T-MINUS 5 SECONDS** ". The bomb said in a robotic voice. " come on you peice of shit Shut down! ' I yelled out in frustration. " **SHUT DOWN ACTIVATED**." The bomb said in what sounded like it was disapointed.  
"Oh, well shit awesome." I mumbled to myself in relief. I was so distracted that i didn't hear someone walk up behind me. Well till they spoke. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing!?" Demanded a voice i was dreading sense i realize where i was. I turned around to address the woman who i really didn't want to meet like this. "Shepared…. fuck me." I mumble to myself but sadly shepard heard me."You know me? Ok who the hell are you?" Shepard growled getting angry with me. "Uhhhhhh." Was all i could think to say. while i stood around like a jackass i saw something that bout made me cry it was Ashly walking toward the prothean artifact. Ohh this is going to hurt was all i could think of as i ran toward her to save her and it look like shepard had the same idea about saving her sept mine where more selfish because if i could save ashley shepard may just let me go without a name. One problem with this plan. I forgot that the artifact would pull shepard toward it and me in tow sense we got to ashley at the same time. We pulled ashley out of the way but i'm pretty sure me and shepard had the same thought when we got pulled off the ground and that was simply two words… "OH SHIT!" Let me tell you the vision the game shows you that shepard see don't do it justice i saw a whole civilization wiped out. and i may have seen more than shepard because i saw the protheans get turned into the collectors. It was not a pretty site because they failed a lot and i got to see everyone. The last thing i saw before blackness was the harbinger hanging over a burning earth.

 **Ok thats it. i dont know i think i did pretty good but whatever. ok tell me if it's worth continuing. hell i might keep at it even if you dont like it just for the practise. if my writing suckes the best way tio help is tell me my problems not just hate the story because it is badly written. Any way this is Yomi-Ryoken signing out, Peace.**


	2. Awaking

**Ok I haven't played Mass effect in like 4 years so i'm going to bullshit the next few chapters conversations.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. That right goes to Bioware And EA.**

" No! Let her go! " I felt myself yell but it didn't sound like me. Then I felt a terrible pain in my chest. so i looked down….. but I wished I didn't I had a bigass

needle in my chest pumping this weird purple liquid into me. It made my insides feel like they were filled with fire. The pain was making my vision fuzzy and

tinging the edges with black. I happily welcome the darkness and pass out from the pain. But my tortures had different plans for me and they injected me with

something that woke me up shortly after passing out. The jolt from whatever they pumped into me made my head jerk to the right and I saw who I was yelling

to earlier. It was a collector.. Well it look like a collector just lest insect like. That jolted my brain into working order and i realized with i sinking feeling that i was

seeing from the perspective of a prothean when the reapers were turning them into collectors early on. I then felt an intense pain in my right arm. And what I

saw wasn't pretty. I could feel the bone in my arm breaking and rearranging themselves to lengthen and bend in ways they aren't shortly after that I could feel

my whole body breaking and rearranging itself in ways its not. I went through this for hours before darkness could claim me.

I jerked up out of my sleep. " oww" I groaned it felt like my head was going to explode. " owww what….? where am I? " I mumbled to myself. " Oh! Good you're

awake. " I heard a soft voice say in shock. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. But the face was still blurry from sleep. I rub my eyes hoping to clear

my vision. When I looked again i realized who it was and where I was. It was Dr. Chakwas and I was on the Normandy. I looked around and didn't see Shepard

so I must have woken up after she talked to anderson. " Do you remember what happened?" The doc asked me when she saw me focused on her. " Uhh I was

attacked by robots with flashlights for faces and that me and some redhead pulled some guy from some giant object that was pulling him to it? Then I think I

had nightmares or a vision after me and the redhead switch places with him? " " Yes, you and Shepard pull Ashley Williams

away from the prothean artifact. " Dr. Chakwas told me. " Well shit. Are they ok? " I asked I read enough Mass Effect fanfic and the fact that I hurt all over that

Shepard must feel like shit right now. " There fine. Shepard told me you knew her name. Mind telling me how you knew her name? " Chakwas asked. Well it

sounded like a question but it was a order.

" Uhhhhh Shit. I'm a Uhhhh Merc. Ya thats it. I'm a Merc. I try

to know all important people I may run into so I don't kill people that would bring down a shit storm on my head. " I lied through my teeth to the old doc. She

looked at me like she didn't believe it for one sec but she didn't pry. When she looked away I could have swore that i heard a chuckle. But Chakwas didn't look

like she heard it so i figured i was just hearing thing do to stress. " Well Shepard told me to get her when you wake so stay where you are she'll be here soon.

" Ya not like I have a choice. " I mumbled to myself.

I sat on the infirmary bed with my eyes close while I tried to think of a story to tell everyone so that I

wouldn't be caught with my pants down. After about 5 to ten minutes i heard boots clopping against the ground. I looked up and groaned. Shit, it was

Shepard. " So…." Shepard left hanging to show that she needed my name. " Oh, It's Allen. " " So , Allen who are you and how did you know who I am? She

asked the only way Shepard could. You know a question but an demanded at the same time. " Uhhh i'm a mercenary. So I like to know important people I could

run into so that I don't kill them and get a shit storm thrown onto myself. I was flying by the system and my ship VI informed me that an unknown signal around

the planet in the system. So I went investigat. But got shot down and I fell into orbit. On impact I was knocked unconscious. Then I woke up near a group of

geth and heard the specter Saren Arterius order the geth to destroy any and all evidence of them being there. He left shortly after and the geth found me. I

took one out but the rest saw your group as the bigger threat. So they left me but one had shot me and activated the bomb near me. so I panicked and tried

to deactivate the bomb. So I did the only thing I could. Which was start pulling out every damn wire I could. Eventually I deactivated the bomb. Then you

turned up and you know the rest." I told Shepard the whole bullshit story that I came up with while waiting on her. She just looked at me. " So if you're a merc

then what's you're name and where is your ship? " She ask. I think she was trying to find holes in my story. " Uhh, My name is Talon and I think my poor ship is

a smoking husk by now. " I told her remembering the gang from the Omega DLC from Mass Effect 3. So… Talon, Chakwas told me that you were having a lot of

brain activity like I was. " So you didn't happen to have a vision of death like I did? " Shepard asked with what sounded like hope in her voice. Not that I blame

her. If everyone thought i was crazy do to having a vision of death and no way to prove it I would hope that there was someone who would believe me or

knew what I was going through. " Uhhh, Y-Ya. I saw a Civilization getting wiped out by giant machines. " Then near the end i saw one over earth. " I told her

with a slight stutter in the beginning but fuck can you blame me. I want you to see what I did and not stutter at least. Hell i'm surprised I haven't broken down

yet. Hmm, May i'm in shock or it hasn't gotten to me yet. She looked slightly shocked at the last part so i guess she didn't see that but she also looked relieved

to have someone else to have seen what she did. " Well seeing how you were the only one to really see and hear Saren Order the geth you are our best

chance at nailing the fucker. Also we need to tell the council about our visions. " Shepard told me with a sigh. " We both know that those bastards won't give a

shit about what happened to a human colony they will just blow it off as our problem for colonise so close to pirate space. " I spat out. Hell just talking bout the

put a bad taste in my mouth. " Yes while that may be true but we need to tell them. Hell I was on the planet because of them so I must report to them. " She

say with what sounds like a sigh of irritation. So i'm not the only one that hates the council. " Fine whatever. " Shepard where near the citadel. " Joker informed

her over the over the intercom. " Ok, Talon get ready we're going to tell the council when we get there so get ready. " Shepard told me and left. " Uhh, Doc

where is my gear? " i ask Chakwas. " It's in the locker near you. " She pointed at the locker to my right. Ok, time to get ready hope I don't fuck this up. I

mumbled to myself.

 **Shit finding all the damn I that I didn't use right is a pain in the ass. Anyways i'm sorry for anyone who likes this story that it took so long for this chapter. The story knows more about where it's going then i do. I know what's happening about as much as yall.** **So typing out the story takes time because i just put what comes to mind that second so it takes a while to get anything. Ok sorry if the Any way this is Yomi-Ryoken signing out.**


End file.
